


Two angsty Ezekiel drabbles

by kisahawklin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguity, Drabble, M/M, Non-Consensual, Possession, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles based on the prompts "A study of Dean and Sam and how Dean is never quite sure if Ezekiel left when he was healed or if he's just really good at pretending to be Sam" and "Dean pining after Sam and Ezekiel realizing it and as a thank you letting Dean have a night with Sam while Ezekiel is possessing him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two angsty Ezekiel drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clavally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clavally/gifts).



> Because clavally is evil. And because I kinda only have two settings: drabble and novel. Well, no, I can do shortfic, but these are major ideas, so either they get the full treatment, or they just get the come shot.

~~~

"Jerk," Sam says, like it was just yesterday they called each other jerk and bitch about stupid shit like avoiding laundry duty.

Dean watches, always, trying to catch a slip of the façade, the thing that will tell him Ezekiel is still in there, putting on the Sam Winchester show. It's a ridiculous idea – why would Zeke hang around if he could just fuck off with Sam's body and go do his angel shit somewhere else? – but he can't shake it.

His intuition is rarely wrong, but when it is, it's always about Sammy, and he just can't tell.

"Bitch."

~~~

"Sam," Dean gasps, the name familiar as old leather and yet strangely new in his mouth. He can't remember how long he's wanted this, how long he's wondered if it was just him.

He rests his head against Sam's back, forehead slipping on Sam's slick skin. _Love you, Sammy,_ he thinks, pressing a kiss to his spine.

"He knows."

It takes Dean's sex-soaked brain way too long to figure out what the hell Sam's talking about – not Sam, _Ezekiel_ – and what the hell did he just do?

"You didn't," Dean croaks, and Ezekiel's laugh echoes in the rush of wings.

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I actually think Ezekiel is one of the good guys (I'm sure TPTB will prove me wrong there), but Clavally's prompts were too good not to explore with evil!Ezekiel (or at least morally ambiguous!Ezekiel).


End file.
